


Canary Cry

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [20]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Part 2 of the Chris discovers she has powers storyline
Relationships: SCPD's Finest
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Canary Cry

The morning started like any other, it was a sunny day, there were crimes, there were reports that needed to be written, there was a detective sitting across from her who was being extremely annoying, she was doing her best to ignore him, another day at SCPD, another dollar.

"Told your mom yet?" Aidan asked, sitting up in his chair. He moved his laptop out of the way so he could lean on the desk they shared.

Chris didn't look up at him, she just continued writing out the report to a strange call she and Aidan had gotten last night around 11 PM. It turned out to be nothing, no big deal, just needs a report and it can be done with forever to never be talked about again.

"Rook."

She continued to type.

"Christine."

She glanced up at him, then returned her focus to the laptop in front of her.

Aidan reached over and slowly closed the screen of the laptop, she moved her hands out of the way as it shut, looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

Aidan sat back. "Why haven't you told your mom?"

Chris looked at her computer, thought about opening it back up, then she looked back at Aidan, knowing if she did that then he would just close it back. She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, copying his posture.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last night ring any bells?"

She looked around the station, no one was within earshot, she looked at Aidan. "Why would I tell my mom we slept together?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's all that happened."

"Was it?"

"Wasn't it?"

Aidan let out a sigh. They've been working together for maybe 4 months, she's broken out of the rookie cop shell, completely comfortable with challenging him. But he was still capable of working his way around her challenges, at least most of the time.

"If you don't tell her, I'm going to."

Chris quickly sat up, leaning on the desk. "What happened to it being our little secret?"

Aidan also leaned up on the desk. "That was before you pushed a car into the lake."

"It was abandoned."

"That doesn't make it okay."

"You thought it was cool."

"You can't control it."

Chris backed down, looking around the station again. No one was paying them any attention, and even if they were, they would probably assume it was a normal argument. Christine and Aidan are both stubborn and have their own way of doing things, so they argue a lot during cases. People would only be concerned if they didn't fight.

"Tell your mom before you hurt yourself or someone else."

Chris sat back up. "Mind your business, or you're going to be the one who gets hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." She leaned up as close as she could to Aidan without getting out of her seat, only leaving a few inches between them so she could lower her voice. "I pushed a car into the lake."

Aidan nodded slightly. He didn't look worried, threatened, or even vaguely intimated by this statement. Maybe it's the detective poker face, or maybe it's the fact that Christine is 5'4 and tiny. Either way, he didn't move from his spot.

"How's that report coming along?" Dinah's voice broke both of them out of whatever kind of tension they had going on. They both sat back in their seats and looked up at her.

"Almost finished." Chris answered, opening her laptop back up.

Aidan looked at Chris, then at Dinah. "Kinda weird, right?"

"What? That she isn't done with the report?"

"The whole situation."

Dinah crossed her arms, giving Aidan her full attention. Chris, even though she was typing, was also giving him her attention. Aidan caught the look Chris was giving him, but he ignored it.

"The call was about a loud shriek followed by a splash in the lake, there was nothing around but we didn't check the lake itself."

"We don't have a reason to." Chris spoke up, trying to kick Aidan under the desk.

"Maybe we do." Aidan looked over at Chris.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked, bringing his attention back to her.

"We live in a world full of meta humans."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Christine finally landed a kick on his leg.

"Maybe we're dealing with a swamp creature who is taking people." He shrugged. "Maybe we have someone who can control the elements." He looked at Christine again. "Maybe we have someone who is afraid of their ability, they might need help."

"So, you think it's a meta?"

"Could be, the situation seems a little familiar." He looked back at Dinah. "Very familiar. Might be someone with an ability that we've dealt with before, like super speed, super strength, the canary cry-"

Chris quickly typed on her laptop, clicked a few buttons, and closed her computer. "Report's done." She stood up and walked off towards the printers on the other side of the station.

Dinah watched Chris walk off, then looked back at Aidan. "What did you do?"

Aidan shrugged. "Nothing yet."

Dinah watched him for a second, then walked off to find Christine for the report. Everyday she watches them work together, she questions her decision to place them as partners. But they get the work done. And Aidan might be onto something, she'll make sure to check in with the team tonight to see if there's been any meta activity in the city in the last 48 hours.


End file.
